


Votre Majesté

by malurette



Series: Dans toutes ces dimensions [6]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Hanshin Republic, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, dorky, my fandom has so many canon AUs yay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Dans ce monde alternatif, Shaolan a accidentellement appelé un autre Tôya "votre majesté", ce qui a beaucoup amusé Yukito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Votre Majesté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, AU!CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Couple :** Hanshin!Kinomoto Tōya et Tsukishiro Yukito  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre 7  
>  **Note :** Touya n’a pas l’air de connaître de Shaolan dans leur monde  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

« Moi aussi je vais t’appeler Votre Majesté.  
\- Arrête ça... »

Kinomoto Tōya et Tsukishiro Yukito sont deux garçons bien sous tous rapports, deux jeunes gens sérieux dans leurs études et travaillant à côté de leurs heures de cours. Ils possèdent des kudan de classe élevée mais ne s’en servent pas pour tremper dans des affaires louches. Ils profitent d’une petite vie ordinaire.

Après une journée de travail (école, petit boulot ou les deux), une bonne douche s’impose. Et le plus souvent, ils la prennent ensemble. Au début de leur cohabitation ça n’était pas évident, timidité et pudeur se mettant en travers. Et puis à force...

« Dis, Votre Majesté...  
\- Ah non ! Yuki, sérieusement, pas ce surnom ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Moi je l’aime bien, ce surnom. Tu as peur que tout le monde sache que tu es le seul roi qui règne sur mon cœur ? »

Tōya se renfrogne. Il se présente toujours comme un garçon sûr de lui et protecteur des autres, mais il reste quand même timide à sa manière, quand il s’agit d’exposer ses sentiments.

« Allez, Votre Majesté. Personne ne comprendra. Tu es aussi le roi du travail bien fait au restau’ et le roi de la classe pour les autres élèves. »

Yukito, malgré sa carrure moindre et sa gentillesse naturelle - sans avoir besoin de la cacher sous les mêmes dehors bourrus que son ami - peut pourtant s’affirmer avec beaucoup d’autorité quand il a une idée en tête. Surtout concernant Tōya.

Il l’embrasse possessivement.

Tōya finit par céder :  
« Si tu y tiens vraiment mais, je t’en prie, pas devant tout le monde. Et surtout pas au lit non plus. »  
C’est peu mais c’est déjà une victoire. Ça lui laisse tout le temps où ils sont seuls ensemble à profiter de leur petit bonheur.

*

Ça n’est que plus tard, au lit justement, après une séance de plaisir, qu’à force d’insistance Yukito extorque une explication sur ce refus, autre que juste de la modestie :

Enfin, Tōya avoue, assez piteusement :  
« _Majesté_ , c’est comme ça que sa copine appellerait ma sœur, j’en suis sûr, et c’est quelque chose à quoi je préfère éviter de penser dans ces circonstances-là.  
\- Elle est gentille, pourtant, la petite Tomoyo.  
\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas les associer, elle et Sakura, à... toi et moi. »


End file.
